Get Ready to GO! The 12th Gundam Fight
by Kaze Ishikawa
Summary: G Gundam- The 12th Gundam Fight: Urube Ishikawa represents Neo-Japan, but what troubles will he face as he journeys to the finals with his partner?
1. The Shogun Gundam

The colonies were buzzing with excitement. It was almost time for the Gundam tournaments, to decide who would rule the colonies for the next four years. There were many notable contenders; some just loved the spotlight while others were so powerful that they had a large fan base.  
  
"Gundam Fighter Leon Dalvezo is the Gundam Fighter for Neo-Spain, and an audience favorite! Just look at him! His charismatic, witty, and has great looks!" an energetic reporter held the microphone to her pink lips. Her flimsy hand gestured to a lanky man with flowing crimson hair and deep green eyes. His elegant hand held a white rose, and around his broad shoulders was the flag of Spain. Many fans flocked around him like moths to a beacon, and he only smiled as his large ego was nourished.  
  
"And look! Over here is Gundam Fighter Rina Adalin, from Neo-India!" The Indian woman looked away, her dark skin radiating a glow from the intense sunlight.  
  
"Over on TV screen #3, which is at Neo-Japan's base, is Gundam Fighter Urube Ishikawa! He represents Neo-Japan, and is favored to win. almost as much as Leon!"  
  
"Major Ishikawa! Major Ishikawa, sir!" Urube slightly turned to look at a young lady running towards him. Her black hair swayed around her back as the red ribbon holding it started to give way to the wind. Her glasses were a bit foggy, so she pulled them off and rubbed them with her green uniform. Her rather flat chest rose up and down as she tried to catch her breath in front of the Major.  
  
"Sir," said the lady as she saluted, "Lieutenant Leiko Shinohara reporting!" Leiko was a good lieutenant, especially for her age, but she was rather shy.  
  
"You called for me, Sir?" asked Leiko as her large black eyes trailed to the ground. Urube nodded.  
  
"Yes, do you have everything ready for the Gundam Fights?" he asked, his voice deep and official.  
  
"Yes sir! You are now legally registered as Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter," said Leiko as she grinned, "All you have to do is get some medical procedures done for the trace system, you know, so you can use it? And after that we'll have you suited up in the trace suit so you can try out the Shogun Gundam. Please, follow me, sir." Urube smiled softly to himself as Leiko started to walk inside one of the metal rooms. Urube flashed a smile at Dr. Kasshu, who stood with some medical supplies, and at Professor Mikamura, who stood near the large Shogun Gundam.  
  
"Alright, Major Urube, you know the procedure, it hasn't changed at all," Dr. Kasshu's eyes had a hint of subtle humor and Leiko knew that she was in the presence of a kind and wise man. Urube let Dr. Kasshu test his blood pressure, take blood samples, and do a usual check-up, before he nodded to Professor Mikamura and Urube stepped over.  
  
"Miss Lieutenant Shinohara, since have been assigned as part of Major Ishikawa's Gundam crew, it is required that you try on the Mobile Trace System after Urube is finished. Now, Urube, please discard your clothes and step in."  
  
"I have to. what?! Discard his WHAT?" Leiko turned around and shielded her eyes, "Tell me, Professor Mikamura. will I have to do the same thing. in front of. the two of you?"  
  
"On the contrary, Major Urube will have to see it as well if you get in the Mobile Trace System," said Dr. Kasshu.  
  
"Major Urube will have to see me. nude?!"  
  
"Don't worry, Major Urube is a professional! He won't look at you like that, even if you are a pretty eligible young maiden with a nice body who happens to be in his Gundam crew," said Professor Mikamura, as Urube gave him a harsh glare.  
  
"Well, you can worry about that later, Lieutenant," said Dr. Kasshu, "Major, please step into the Gundam." Urube nodded as he took off his shirt and climbed in.  
  
"Now, this computer screen will show you what happens inside the Shogun Gundam, Lieutenant Shinohara," said Professor Mikamura as he pressed a button and a screen showed up. Leiko stared intently at the contraption that Urube stood in.  
  
"Wow, that's what the inside of a Gundam looks like?" she asked. Professor Mikamura nodded.  
  
"Checking temperature, blood pressure, blood sugar level. all green," the robotic voice rung throughout the interior of the Gundam.  
  
"Well that's good," said Dr. Kasshu. A circular device spun slowly around Urube's head, and descended onto his body. The white rubber-like substance started to cover Urube's body from the neck downward, sticking to every part of his muscular body.  
  
"Snug fit, don't you think, Professor?" chuckled Urube as the rubber substance finally let go of his feet with a snap. The three men laughed, while Leiko looked at Urube in the Mobile Trace Suit.  
  
"Amazing," she said, "Whatever he does, the Gundam does. It's like a virtual reality game!"  
  
"Except it's not virtual, it's reality," said Professor Mikamura, "You can step in now, the Mobile Trace System can handle two people." Leiko gulped and nodded.  
  
Leiko gasped as the white suit covered her thin body.  
  
"Urube's right, this is rather snug!" she commented as she flexed her fingers. When she heard the tight snap of the substance disconnecting itself from her feet, she moved around a bit, getting used to the feel of the MTS.  
  
"This Gundam system is quite evolved compared to the older cockpit versions," said Urube, "Neo-Japan will win the Gundam Fights for sure. Do you agree, Leiko?" Urube turned and looked at the younger woman, smiling warmly. Leiko's cheeks turned a slight crimson as she nodded.  
  
"Yes! We'll win the 12 Gundam Fight, no question there!" 


	2. The PreTournament Celebration

A WARNING TO ALL ACTION LOVERS: The action will start in Chapter 3. so if you dislike character development, etc. don't bother reading it.  
  
Leiko looked at herself in the mirror with a look of worry on her porcelain face. She tilted her cheek to one side, then the other, and finally let out a soft grin. She picked up her thin-framed glasses and put it on her nose. Leiko looked down at the slim navy dress that she wore and wondered if it was appropriate. The dress itself was made out of fine silk, and seemed to cling to all the necessary areas. The white gloves that her sister had gotten her fell daintily across her wrists, and her shoes shined with a glint of moonlight. Leiko took a deep breath and looked at herself one more time before nodding in approval. Even though she felt confident, Leiko still jumped when she heard the phone ring. Almost tripping over her own feet, Leiko scrambled to the phone and hastily picked it up.  
  
"H-hello?" she asked, her voice quivering with nervousness and excitement. To her great relief, Dr. Kasshu was on the other end.  
  
"Hello, Lieutenant Leiko, the three of us will be there in a few moments and we'll send Urube to come pick you up, is that alright?"  
  
'Urube?' thought Leiko.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Kasshu, it will be just fine," Leiko shook the thoughts off her mind and added, "See you soon." Leiko let the phone tumble onto its receiver and she sighed. Leiko's hands trembled and she held them firmly to her sides as she strode throughout the hallways of her townhouse, trying to appear as official as possible.  
  
****** "It'll only take a moment," said Urube as he turned from the two men sitting in the car. As he slowly walked towards the door of the townhouse, the wind ruffled his dark green suit. He looked at the somewhat-drenched roses that he held in his hands and raised an eyebrow. He always found things like this frivolous, but Dr. Kasshu insisted. Urube stood at the doorframe for a moment, before finally reaching out a hand and pressing the doorbell. Urube cringed when he heard a loud crash come from the inside, and a slight brush of relief fell over him when he saw an embarrassed Leiko open the door.  
  
"Hello, Major Ishikawa," smiled Leiko as she adjusted her glasses. Suddenly the aroma of roses filled her nose as the bouquet was thrust unemotionally into her arms.  
  
"Oh my." she whispered.  
  
"Come," said Urube, "The Doctor and Professor are waiting." Leiko quickly reached inside and hung the roses upside down on a coat hanger before bustling out after Urube.  
  
"Major Ishikawa, wait up!" Leiko raced after the tall man, picking up her dress and tripping over her high-heels. Professor Mikamura sighed and shook his head at the sight. When Urube turned nonchalantly to open the car door, he heard a shriek from Leiko. Her shoe slipped off her foot and she went flying towards the Major. He instinctively reached out his arms, and she landed in them, her arms flailing around his broad shoulders. The two Gundam Fighters stood there, holding each other, both taken by surprise.  
  
"Well," said Dr. Kasshu, "Nice catch, Urube." Leiko took a step back, letting her small hands move away from Urube's body.  
  
"Gomen nasai*," mumbled Leiko, "Major Ishikawa, I'm very sorry." Urube let a smirk cross his face as he said, "Please, call me Urube."  
  
"Alright, Urube-senpai**." nodded Leiko. Urube shook his head as he stepped into the car.  
  
(*Gomen nasai- "I'm very sorry" in Japanese) (**Senpai- A teacher or someone who is highly respected, in Japanese)  
  
************ The restaurant was very nice, with real flowers sitting in glass vases on each table, and a candle flickering beside them. Gundam Fighters from many nations had gathered at that restaurant for a celebration, honoring the start of the 12th Gundam Fight. The waiter sat Urube, Professor Mikamura, Dr. Kasshu, and Leiko down at a nice table near the center of the dance floor. Leiko's eyes sparkled with excitement as she watched elegant couples glide across the floor, with classical music in the background.  
  
"Wow, this celebration must be really important, it looks like most of the Gundam Fighters that are participating are here," said an amazed Leiko.  
  
"Pardón, señorita. ¿Cómo esta usted?" Leiko looked quickly up at a handsome redhead with sparkling green eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," said a flabbergasted Leiko, "I do not speak Spanish."  
  
"Oh! I apologize, my dear, it's just that your beauty completely took me away, and I thought for a moment that I was in my lovely España!" the pretty-boy laughed, and Urube gagged. The Gundam Fighter standing before them was dripping with charm, and it was making poor Urube sick to the stomach.  
  
"Oh," the redhead continued, "My name is Leon, I am representing Neo- Spain. ¿Ý tú? What country are you representing?"  
  
"I'm part of the Gundam crew for Neo-Japan," explained Leiko as she gestured to Urube, "This is the pilot, Major Urube Ishikawa." Leiko looked up at Urube with adoring eyes, and he just couldn't help but smile, while a frown tugged at Leon's lips.  
  
"I see," said Leon, "Pues. perhaps you would like to dance with me, bonita señorita?"  
  
"Perhaps another song," said Leiko as she smiled faintly, "We were just about to order our dinner." Leon grimaced, but stayed calm.  
  
"Alright then," he said, "Another song." Leon briskly turned and walked away, his hair flowing behind him.  
  
"What a guy," said Dr. Kasshu, "Didn't even notice the three of us!"  
  
"Men can be rather strange," said Leiko, "But I'd much rather share a dance with Urube-senpai than with that guy."  
  
"Well, I'm sure the Major could arrange that," smirked Professor Mikamura as he lifted his wineglass, "Well then, a toast to the 12th Gundam Fight!" Multiple wineglasses clicked, and the four of them started to eat. About halfway through the meal, the band started to play a waltz.  
  
"Oh! I love waltzes!" exclaimed Leiko romantically as she turned to the three men.  
  
"I have two left feet," said Mikamura, rather flatly. Dr. Kasshu laughed and said, "Go on, Ishikawa, you ol' bag! Get out there!"  
  
"But I." Urube was cut off as a joyous Leiko practically lifted him out of the chair and dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Do you think that was wise of you to let her do that?" asked Mikamura.  
  
"Aw, the Major needs it," said Dr. Kasshu. Mikamura looked over at the young lady and the Major dancing; he was pretty good for a fighter busy with other things. Urube did his best not to get stepped on by Leiko, but was taken aback when he saw something out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
'Are those tentacles?' he thought as he turned to the window. Two large green tentacles curled around the monstrous head of a giant Gundam.  
  
"What. is that thing.?"  
  
"Major? Are you alright?" Urube snapped back into reality and looked at the pretty Lieutenant.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, for a moment I just thought I saw the Devil." 


	3. Shogun Gundam vs the Quixote Gundam!

12th Gundam Fight Chapter Three: Urube's Foe: Neo-Spain Author's Note: Yes, the action starts in this chapter- be happy! =)  
  
12th Gundam Fight: Get Ready and Go!  
  
A spotlight appeared atop a man dressed in a red suit. His uncovered eye snapped open and a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"For those of you just joining us, our hero is Major Urube Ishikawa, the strong representative of Neo-Japan! With help from the genius duo of Professor Mikamura and Doctor Kasshu, plus the assistance from the lovely Leiko Shinohara, Urube is one of the favored to win! But, there is tension growing between our hero and the vain fighter of Neo-Spain, Leon. Will the Shogun Gundam defeat the powerful Quixote Gundam? Or will the Quixote Gundam stand victorious with the unwilling Leiko at his side? Lets get this started!" Stalker ripped off his jacket and held a microphone to his lips.  
  
"Gundam Final Set! Ready? GO!"  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- Urube's Foe: Neo-Spain!  
  
"Leon, are you sure it's wise to rush into this fight against Neo-Japan?" Leon's sister, Alyssa, spoke quietly as she brushed Leon's red mane of hair.  
  
"I'm positive, I've never been so damn positive in my life," Leon's fist trembled with rage even as the brunette girl embraced her big brother.  
  
"But big brother, I'm so worried that you might get hurt!" Leon sighed and took the brush from her small hands.  
  
"Everything will be fine, all I have to do is defeat Urube, and then everything will be alright. Everything."  
  
**************  
  
"Major Ishikawa, are you certain you're prepared to fight the Quixote Gundam?" asked Professor Mikamura.  
  
"I'm certain," Urube looked at the shorter man and nodded.  
  
"Make sure that the Shogun Gundam's head isn't destroyed," said Dr. Kasshu, "Or you will be disqualified from the Gundam Fights."  
  
"Major Ishikawa..."Leiko's soft voice trailed off. Urube turned and looked down at her, his blue eyes gleaming with intent. Leiko closed her eyes and smiled softly.  
  
"Take care, Urube-senpai," said Leiko. Urube smirked fiendishly, which caused Leiko's eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
"I'll be all right, Leiko, don't worry about me."  
  
"How can I not worry, when you get into trouble so often?" Urube's usual charismatic attitude turned rather sheepish, and he couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
****************  
  
"You're late," Leon looked at Urube with a scowl on his handsome face.  
  
"I'll make it up during this battle, you can be sure of that!" Urube smirked, which caused Leon's scowl to deepen.  
  
"Gundam Final Set!"  
  
"Be careful, big brother," Alyssa trembled as she watched from Leon's manor.  
  
"Ready?" growled Leon.  
  
"Best wishes to you, Urube-senpai!" Leiko smiled hopefully as herself, Dr. Kasshu, and Professor Mikamura watched the fight from a monitor.  
  
"Go!" exclaimed Urube as he rushed the Quixote Gundam with a fierce punch. Leon grinned as he lashed out at the Shogun Gundam with his red scarf. The Shoguns fist was encircled with it and dashed across the ground when the Quixote Gundam dragged him down.  
  
"You think that's all it'll take to get me down?" chuckled Urube as he jumped up and delivered a kick to the Quixote's feet, causing it to topple down. Both of the Gundams jumped up, and stood across from each other, the glittering mountains of Neo-Spain behind them.  
  
"Leiko is too perfect of a girl to be with you, Ishikawa," laughed Leon, his shoulders heaving up and down.  
  
"So, is she what this is really all about? Does the actual fight really mean anything to you?" challenged the Major.  
  
"Not really," smirked Leon, "My country's pride means almost nothing to me!"  
  
"Then you are no Gundam Fighter! I will end this NOW!" Urube's hand started to glow softly.  
  
"This hand of mine is shimmering with an awesome power, its ray of light is telling me to end this battle in victory!" the words rolled easily off of Urube's tongue, before he rushed out and grabbed the body of the surprised Quixote Gundam.  
  
"Shogun Grip!" The Shogun's body glowed, and its acidic energy seeped into the Quixote Gundam.  
  
"You... you bastard!" screamed Leon before he resorted to howling in pain. Leon gripped the back of the Shogun's head and started to squeeze it.  
  
"Urube-senpai!" exclaimed Leiko. Leon shrieked as he gripped his hand in pain, the Shogun Grip far too painful for the coward to handle.  
  
"This fight is yours, Ishikawa!" screamed Leon, tears streaming down his face, "I cannot fight the Shogun Grip!" Slowly, Urube let go.  
  
"You are lucky that Neo-Spain's leader was not here to listen to your arrogant words," Urube shook his head as he watched Leon sink to the ground, "You spoke out against your country and therefore you were defeated. Learn to fight for unselfish purposes and you will succeed." The Shogun Gundam turned to leave, but came face to face with green vines. Many DG cell-covered bodies were entangled in the Devil Gundam's grip.  
  
"What in God's name are those things?" Urube slowly reached out his hand to touch one of the vines.  
  
"Oh no! Leon!" Alyssa's cries caused Urube to snap out of his trance. He rubbed his forehead and sighed.  
  
"The Devil again... what does it want?"  
  
********  
  
"I am sorry for my big brother's behavior," said Alyssa, her curly brunette hair tied back in a high ponytail. Her legs bobbed up and down as a blue dress swished around her knees.  
  
"You don't need to apologize," smiled Leiko, "I'm just sorry that your big brother wasn't fighting in Spain's name."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Alyssa, "I'll teach him a lesson that he'll never forget!" Alyssa threw a mock punch.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Leiko turned to Urube, who was leaning against a pole.  
  
"I guess so, it's just that this place is so pretty!" Leiko smiled, but her smile soon faded, "Urube, what's the matter?"  
  
"I..." Urube trailed off, and bit his lip, "I just saw an odd Gundam, that's all."  
  
"An odd Gundam?" Leiko took off her glasses and wiped them with a handkerchief, "Well, I've seen some pretty odd ones myself."  
  
"Lets get back to Neo-Japan," said Urube, "I think Professor Mikamura said something about bringing his daughter Rain in. She's just a little girl, and he said that we might have to, er..." Urube grimaced, "Babysit."  
  
Leiko's eyes widened.  
  
*******  
  
"Yes, everyone! It's the moment you've been waiting for! Urube and Leiko meet the spunky girl named Rain, while the pilot from Neo-Ireland is trying his very best to find and challenge the Shogun Gundam! Meanwhile, Urube starts to have some disturbing dreams about a powerful Gundam! Next time, on Mobile Fighter G Gundam- Rainy Days and Moonlit Nights: The Dreams of the Devil Gundam!" 


	4. Dark Thoughts Enter Urube's Mind: The Ul...

"Well, it looks like we won't be leaving Earth," said Urube, "I had almost forgotten, we cannot get back to the colonies." Urube sighed and sat down in the mechanic bay.  
  
"I'm sorry, Urube-senpai," said Leiko, "But Professor Mikamura said that he'd be coming down to check up on us, he got special permission from Karato." Urube sighed and nodded.  
  
"Mm-hmm." a pair of binoculars spied on the Gundam fighter and Leiko from above, "So, that's Ishikawa Urube." Black eyes were revealed behind those binoculars, and the wind rushed through the Neo-Ireland fighter's green hair.  
  
"Banshee Gundam. soon we will battle Neo-Japan!" he exclaimed, "The name Shale Thunder will go down in history!"  
  
************* Stalker sat in his seat, watching Shale.  
  
"Well, it seems like the fighter of Neo-Ireland wants to make the history books! But he fights in the name of his country, and unlike Neo- Spain's fighter, wishes to bring honor to his beautiful nation. Shale Thunder used to be a popular singer, but soon quit the star business. We'll see what happens as he enters, while Leiko and Urube finally meet the young lady known as Rain." Stalker ripped off his eye patch and screamed, "Gundam Fight! Ready? Go!"  
  
************** Leiko sat in a seat beside the large Shogun Gundam and stared at the breath-taking beauty of it.  
  
"It is rather captivating, isn't it?" said a feminine voice from the door. Leiko turned to look at the young skirt-wearing Rain.  
  
"Oh! You must be Mikamura Rain!" said Leiko, who tried to hide the look of surprise on her face. The clang of Leiko's high heels echoed throughout the mechanic bay as she walked towards Rain, "Where's your father?"  
  
"Father is talking to your boyfriend," replied Rain, a smile curling on the edge of her lips.  
  
"Oh, well, that's nice and all, but you see. Major Ishikawa and I aren't dating," laughed Leiko as she brushed some dust off of her blue jumper.  
  
"Not yet, anyway," winked Rain, "I have a sixth sense for these things."  
  
"I see," chuckled Leiko, "Well, senses should not always be trusted, ya know?"  
  
"Oh! Rain, I'm glad you've found the Shogun Gundam, but I hope you haven't been bothering Lieutenant Shinohara." said Professor Mikamura as he descended into the mechanic bay.  
  
"She hasn't been a bother, Professor, on the contrary, we've been having an interesting debate!"  
  
"Yes, Leiko denies that she loves Major Urube," said Rain matter-of- factly. Leiko's face looked like tomato soup. Leiko's hand covered Rain's mouth as she cried, "Kids say the darnest things these days!" Urube did a double-take before turning like he hadn't heard anything. Professor Mikamura looked at Urube's reaction and laughed.  
  
"Rain can be quite the observant one, Lieutenant," chuckled the Professor as he scooped Rain into his arms.  
  
"You two make such a wonderful family," smiled Leiko as she eyed Rain, "Someday, I hope to have a family as happy as yours."  
  
".With the Major!" exclaimed Rain.  
  
"Eh. I never said that," replied Leiko. While the two girls were arguing, Professor Mikamura gestured to Urube.  
  
"I'm afraid that the Chairman will be arriving shortly as well. You see, he just got word of a project that Doctor Kasshu is working on with his son, Kyoji," whispered Mikamura.  
  
"Professor Mikamura, Major Urube," a rough voice came from the door. The two men looked up at Chairman Karato, the thickheaded leader of Neo- Japan, "I am here to tell you some news. Gentlemen." Karato nodded and the two men walked into the other room.  
  
"Lieutenant," said Karato, "This is the fighter of Neo-Ireland, Shale Thunder. he will be fighting Major Ishikawa soon, as it is scheduled." Shale walked in beside Karato and smiled. Leiko and Rain waved.  
  
************** "Dr. Kasshu and his son are working on a Gundam of immense power," explained Karato a few minutes later, "They call it the Ultimate Gundam. With this Gundam, its pilot could accomplish practically anything." Urube's eyes widened with interest as Karato explained everything that he knew about the Ultimate Gundam.  
  
"With this power. I could accomplish anything I wished." thought Urube, as selfish thoughts started to manifest in his mind, "But Doctor Kasshu would never.allow it." Urube sighed.  
  
"Something the matter, Major?" asked Karato, a thick eyebrow rising.  
  
"Nothing. nothing at all," said Urube, darkness shadowing his face. 


	5. Shale's Shadow

Urube sat in his room in the colonies, having gotten permission from Karato to go back to get his Gundam repaired. His shirt was open and a bacardi was bottle in hand. As the bitter rum slid down his throat, he leaned his head back in his chair. He inhaled softly and looked out at the stars surrounding the colonies.  
  
"With that Gundam, anything is possible," he mumbled drunkenly to himself. He rubbed his forehead and laughed, "Maybe I could even rule the world! Ha. imagine that.! Me? Ruling the world! That would be. incredibly funny.! It would be, well jeez it would be awesome! I could be the master of all, hee hee!" Urube stood up and staggered towards the window, giggling quite out of character the whole time. Urube sunk to the floor in front of the window and grinned as he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. Attempting to write as legibly as possible, he started to write down a diagram of his dictatorship. When he was about halfway through, though, he slunk to the floor in a faint.  
  
************* Urube woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned before sitting up and looking in front of him. The crinkled paper had two stick figures of middle-aged men, labeled "Mikamura" and "Kasshu" on it, with little stick- arrows through their heads.  
  
"I don't think I'll be drinking THAT again," muttered Urube before rubbing his neck and running into the bathroom to throw up the remains of his alcohol-ridden stomach. While he was performing this task, Leiko knocked on the door.  
  
"Major Ishikawa! I've brought you some tea!" hearing no response, Leiko knocked again, "Urube-senpai, open the door!" Leiko stood for a few more moments, before gingerly opening the door and stepping in just as Urube gagged out the last of his evening bacardi.  
  
"Good morning, Leiko," said Urube, trying to sound as casual as possible. Leiko set the tea tray on Urube's dresser before bending down to pick up the empty bacardi bottle and 'diagram.' Leiko looked at the diagram, raised an elegant eyebrow, before letting it drop to the dresser.  
  
"Better not let the Chairman see that you're hung over," pointed out Leiko. Urube grinned sheepishly as Leiko continued, "And you had better not let either Professor Mikamura nor Dr. Kasshu see this!" Leiko held up the poorly done drawing and Urube blushed.  
  
********* Stalker chuckled as he looked down at Urube and Leiko.  
  
"You know, some say that a Gundam Fighter is only as good as his partner," nodded Stalker, "Not with just Gundam skills, of course, but also with respect, loyalty, and love. This is where the Lieuntant, Leiko Shinohara, comes into play. Ever since she got into Neo-Japan's government, Leiko looked up to Urube with adoration. But, how far would this adoration go? Would Leiko go to the absolute end with her love for the Major? Would she do something as small as repair the Shogun Gundam. to doing something as crazy as assisting Urube in a plan for world dictatorship? Lets get this started!" Stalker ripped off his jacket, "Gundam Fight! Ready? Go!"  
  
********* "With that Gundam, anything is possible," said Urube as he pulled his jacket on. He strode down the hallway to meet with Dr. Kasshu; there was something they had to talk about. He knocked on the doctor's door and stepped in.  
  
"Major Ishikawa, you said you wanted to speak with me?" asked Dr. Kasshu as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yes, I do. It's about the Ultimate Gundam," said Urube as he sat down on the room's couch.  
  
"What about it? Want some coffee?" Urube shook his head.  
  
"Well, have you found a pilot for this Gundam of yours?" Urube's eyes shone with curiosity and selfish thoughts that took root in his mind.  
  
"Yes, my son, Kyoji, will be the pilot of this Gundam." Urube lowered his head, trying to hide the look of disappointment.  
  
"Thank you, that's all I wish to know," replied Urube as he promptly exited.  
  
************** "Wow! Is that really Shale Thunder?!" exclaimed Leiko, her eyes widening.  
  
"Yep," said Rain, "He's Neo-Ireland's Gundam Fighter."  
  
"Not only that! He was the greatest superstar of all time, and a total hottie!" Leiko looked dreamily at the young man who looked up at the Banshee Gundam. Shale's eyes shifted to Leiko and he smirked, "I'm not really all that." Leiko's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"So, your Major Urube's partner," said Shale.  
  
"Yep! I'm Leiko Shinohara," Leiko waved, "I used to be one of your big fans."  
  
"But now I see that you've turned out to be Major Urube's #1 fan, or at least that's what I've heard," Shale's smirk turned into a grin, and Leiko glared at Rain, who giggled innocently.  
  
"I don't like Major Urube like that," stammered Leiko, "I'm just his partner, that's all."  
  
"That's not what I've seen," said Shale, "You're just dying to get his attention." Leiko blushed and glared at Rain again.  
  
"Even if I tried to get his attention, the efforts would be useless," explained Leiko, "He's too caught up in the Fights to notice me."  
  
"Oh, I know how you could get his attention," chuckled Shale. Leiko cocked an eyebrow and looked at Shale, who proceeded to explain, "From what I've heard from my sources, Urube's starting to go crazy with thoughts about this 'Ultimate Gundam. If you sneaked into Dr. Kasshu's house and found some information about it, I'm sure that Urube would be grateful."  
  
"How did you find out about the Ultimate Gundam?!" exclaimed Leiko.  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
****************** Leiko grimaced as she pulled off a vent cover on the side of Dr. Kasshu's house. She pulled herself up inside and prayed that no one would hear her. She slowly crept forward, crawling inch by inch through the house's ventilation system.  
  
"Kyoji, I thought that you might like some tea," Mrs. Kasshu spoke to her son as she sat down a tray of tea.  
  
"Thanks Mom," replied Dr. Kasshu's son. Leiko looked through a screen below her at Kyoji and Mrs. Kasshu. She squinted to get a good look at the mechanical body that Kyoji was working on.  
  
"But that Gundam is huge!" she whispered as she pulled out a camera and snapped a few photos.  
  
As Leiko put the screen back up on the wall, she heard a male voice behind her.  
  
"So did you get a good look at the project?" Leiko whirled around, only to look at Kyoji.  
  
"How did you know?" she whispered, "I mean, I wasn't. or. wait. aw man!" Leiko pouted.  
  
"Did the government make you do it?" asked Kyoji.  
  
"No, I did it on my own! It wasn't Urube!" exclaimed Leiko.  
  
"So, did you want to see it for yourself? Or for another?"  
  
"I did it as a favor, please don't ask why." sighed Leiko.Kyoji smiled softly.  
  
"For the Major?" Leiko nodded.  
  
"Well, while I'm not into being spied on. if you exploit those."  
  
"Leiko wouldn't do that," Rain waved at the two.  
  
"Well, I suppose if Rain trusts you enough." Kyoji rubbed the back of his head and grinned.  
  
********************* "So this is the Ultimate Gundam?" asked Urube as he thumbed through the newly developed photos, his ravenous eyes intaking every detail.  
  
"Yep. You could ask Kyoji Kasshu himself if you wished to," Leiko looked at the floor and bobbed up and down on her heels.  
  
"Thank you, Leiko, I don't know how you did it. but. lets get back to Earth." Leiko blushed softly, and for the first time that she had seen, Urube honestly smiled. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a smile.  
  
"You're welcome, Urube-senpai." Leiko knew, somehow deep in her soul, she knew that she would do anything for her beloved Major. 


	6. Banshee Gundam vs Shogun Gundam: Master ...

"All right, everyone! It's the moment you've been waiting for!" exclaimed Stalker, "Finally! The battle between Shale Thunder and Urube Ishikawa takes place! Ireland is the scene where the two start their battle, and also, another fighter appears on the scene, a noble warrior and the King of Hearts: Master Asia! With the Chairman of Hong Kong, Wong, at his side, Master Asia dominates the arena! Lets get things started!" Stalker ripped off his jacket, "Gundam Fight! Ready? Go!"  
  
**************** "As much as I am impressed by your fighting skills, your Shogun Gundam is no match for the lightning scream of the Banshee Gundam!" Shale chuckled as he gripped the large axe that the Banshee Gundam wielded. Urube smirked as a sword formed in his grip.  
  
"We'll just see how much I prove you wrong," said Urube, "Gundam Fight, standby!"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Go!" exclaimed Urube as he rushed the Banshee Gundam. The sword missed by a hair's breadth as the Banshee Gundam ducked. The Shogun Gundam jumped back and two Vulcan cannons opened up on its shoulders.  
  
"Isn't that just like an Irishman," mused Urube, "To bring a knife to a gunfight!" The Vulcan cannons fired bright and powerful shots toward his opponent and hit the right arm of the Gundam dead on.  
  
"Lets finish this," laughed Urube as the Shogun Gundam's sword rushed towards the Gundam's head.  
  
"Lightning Scream!" exclaimed Shale as a wave bashed against the Shogun Gundam, sending it flying back.  
  
"Do you give up?" asked Shale as the Banshee Gundam stood up.  
  
"What a foolish question," Urube grinned fiendishly.  
  
"Urube-senpai." sighed Leiko as she watched from a distance. Her eyes sparkled with hope, and widened in surprise as she heard a horse's whinny, "But. why would a horse be. oh!" Leiko turned around and saw a tall and imposing figure seated on top of a powerful steed.  
  
"So, that is Neo-Japan's representative, Urube Ishikawa?" Leiko turned back toward the fight and said, "Yes, why?"  
  
"I am Neo-Hong Kong's Gundam Fighter, my name is Master Asia," the figure bowed slightly and Leiko did likewise.  
  
"Yes, the Shogun Gundam is just as powerful as I suspected," said a voice at Master Asia's side. Seated in a hovercraft next to the horse was a handsome figure with long dark hair and brown eyes hidden behind dark glasses. A sickenly twisted smirk was on his face, and Leiko's eyes widened once more.  
  
"You're the Chairman of Hong Kong!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, a shadow fell over the three as the two large Gundams flew towards them, exchanging powerful blows.  
  
"Meep." stammered Leiko as she stared upward at the Shogun and Banshee.  
  
"Lets head to that hill over yonder," said Master Asia as he scooped Leiko up onto his horse. Wong smirked followed the horse.  
  
"Um. Master Asia?" Leiko looked up at the King of Hearts.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Could you possibly speed up a bit?"  
  
"Why is that?" Master Asia turned to look at Leiko.  
  
"Because if we don't the Shogun Gundam will fall on top of us!" screamed Leiko as she looked up at the toppling Gundam. Wong looked up and his glasses cracked from the shock.  
  
"They don't call me the King of Hearts for nothing," said Master Asia as he grabbed Wong and made the horse start galloping. The Shogun Gundam crashed behind them, but the force of the impact made the horse and the three riders go flying forward. When they finally stopped, Wong sat up and pouted, "My glasses broke."  
  
"I won't lose this!" exclaimed Urube as he jumped up and slammed the Banshee Gundam into the ground. He held the sword at the Gundam's head and hissed, "Unless you want to be disqualified, tell me all you know about the Ultimate Gundam."  
  
"So she told you," Shale smiled, "I knew she would. Tell me, Urube, do you long for this Gundam so much that it has caused you to go mad?"  
  
"What?" Shale grinned and continued, "Because if it has, then why couldn't Kyoji and his father go mad because of it?" Urube looked confused as Shale continued talking, "Dr. Kasshu and his son could be attempting world domination with that Gundam."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"Accuse the Kasshu family of commiting what you are actually commiting! Kill the mother and silence the father!"  
  
The end of the Irish Gundam came anyway.  
  
********** "So, you're the King of Hearts, Master Asia," mused Urube as he sipped some tea. Master Asia nodded and Wong smirked, "I was lucky to. convince him to take a break from training that boy, Domon Kasshu."  
  
"Oh, so you're the one training Dr. Kasshu's son," said Professor Mikamura as he sat his empty tea cup on the table, "How is he doing?"  
  
"The boy is a fine pupil," replied Master Asia.  
  
A large cookbook sat in front of Leiko. As she thumbed through the thin pages, the word "chocolate" could be heard coming from the porcelain lips.  
  
"What are you looking for?" piped Rain as she strained to look at the large book.  
  
"A fudge recipe," said Leiko.  
  
"For Valentine's Day?"  
  
"Yes, I always make fudge for my co-workers," Leiko smiled softly, a warmth growing in her heart.  
  
"Oh yeah right!" laughed a young Rain, "Hold on, I'm gonna go see if the Major likes chocolate!"  
  
"Well that would be quite.. HEY! Rain!" Leiko dashed towards the girl.  
  
"Major Ishikawa, sir," said Rain, "Do you like chocolate?" Mikamura and Urube exchanged glances, while one of Wong's ebony eyebrows rose.  
  
"I suppose, but I never really was interested in sweets." Urube trailed off as Karato laughed, "Sure, Urube! You know sweets are one of your weaknesses!"  
  
"Well, that's good because Leiko wants to make you some for Valentine's Day! Are you going to buy marshmallows for her on White Day?" Leiko patted Rain sheepishly on the head and mumbled through gritted teeth, "Kids say the darnest things." 


	7. The Final Fight

Gentle Chapman stood at the window, watching as fighters arrived for the finals. Coincidently, it was also Valentine's Day. A few of the countries that celebrated this holiday decorated the booths of Neo-England and were selling chocolate. Young Japanese girls flocked to give chocolates to their sweethearts, in hopes that they would receive marshmallows in return on White Day. One of these women was Leiko, who frantically ran to the Gundam Fight Arena.  
  
"Lieutenant!" exclaimed Karato, "You had better have a good reason for being late!" The Neo-Japan platform descended so that Leiko could sit in her designated seat and watch Urube fight.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chairman Karato, I just had to pick up something." Dr. Kasshu smiled at Leiko, as he noticed that she was holding a box of homemade chocolates.  
  
"Professor Mikamura, how is your Shining Gundam coming along?" asked Kasshu, a hint of mocking in his tone. Mikamura turned away and gritted his teeth.  
  
"It's coming alone fine, Kasshu."  
  
"Even if it cannot compare to my Ultimate Gundam, the Shining Gundam still is a great achievement. you should be very proud!" Professor Mikamura leaped up in his seat, glaring at the Doctor with hatred blaring in his black eyes.  
  
"While the two of you were arguing, you missed our victory," said Leiko as she looked with concern at the two men. They looked at the arena and saw, to their delight, the Shogun Gundam standing victorious over the fallen Sheik Gundam. The crowd roared with delight while Urube gripped his head in pain. Suddenly, the picture freezes, and Stalker is seen, holding a remote in his hand.  
  
"It seems that Shale's psychotic words have gotten to Urube today, folks. one may not realize how easy it is to lose one's mind, even though it is so precious. Look at what power can do! Didn't you see what it did to Alexander the Great, Napoleon, Brutus, Hitler, and Stalin? What we shall see today is the death of a fine young man, and the birth of a selfish monster with a thirst for the blood of innocents. sore de wa. Gundam Fight! Ready? Go!"  
  
************** "Is the Major alright?" asked Leiko as she watched the Chairman pace outside the infirmary, "He just. collapsed."  
  
"Of course he's alright!" barked Karato, "Why wouldn't he be?!" Leiko jumped at Karato's anger, but was silenced as Dr. Kasshu walked out.  
  
"You can see him now, he'll be just fine," the doctor smiled, obviously proud of his skills while Mikamura grimaced. Leiko walked in first, nodding to Karato.  
  
"As his partner, I think I should go in first," sighed Leiko, hiding the parcel of chocolate in her bag. Karato mumbled to himself while Dr. Kasshu nodded.  
  
"Mr. Urube?" Leiko poked her head inside before closing the infirmary door behind her and walking into the darkened room. Leiko smiled, realizing that he must be asleep, so she sat down, waiting for him to stir. Much to her surprise, though, the light switched on in front of her. Standing beside the window was Urube, clad in his forest-green pants, jacket hanging over one shoulder. He slowly turned around, smiling faintly at her.  
  
"I came to see if you were alright." mused Leiko.  
  
"I'm just fine, I was just thinking too hard about something," replied Urube, his voice calm as usual.  
  
"The Ultimate Gundam?" Leiko's words were bitter. Urube's face darkened, and he nodded, "I have to find some way to get that Gundam!" Leiko, attempting to change the subject, pulled out her parcel and stood up.  
  
"Please. accept this," Leiko hastily handed the chocolate to her Major, and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Mikamura's daughter was right," Urube smirked. Leiko blushed, starting to feel quite uncomfortable in Urube's presence.  
  
"Mr. Urube." Leiko's voice trailed off as Urube sat the package down on the bed and walked back to the window.  
  
"My next fight will be against Fuhai Toho, Master Asia," stated Urube, "If I win this battle, then victory will be guaranteed! There will be nothing stopping me from taking the Ultimate Gundam." Urube clenched his fists, passionate about his words. Leiko sunk back down into her chair, cowering slightly from Urube's sinister appearance.  
  
"You're frightening me, Mr. Urube," stuttered Leiko. Urube turned to his partner and grinned.  
  
"There is no need for you to be afraid anymore, as long as you stay and help me," Urube put his large hands on her shoulders, almost pleading.  
  
"What is it exactly that you want to do?" Leiko looked down.  
  
"I simply wish to rule the world." Urube turned and stood by the window once more. Leiko's conscious and her heart were battling a bloody war that lasted a while in silence. Urube's blue eyes scanned the stars, insanity pulsing in his veins. Leiko shuddered as she felt her conscious fall dead, her selfish heart gleaming in victory.  
  
"I will do whatever you ask of me," said Leiko as she stood and walked over to Urube, "Whatever you want me to do. I will be happy to oblige, I love you." As she whispered those final words, she rested her head on Urube's spine.  
  
"Good," smirked Urube, oblivious to Leiko's declaration of love.  
  
********************* "Master, what do you plan to do about this opponent?" asked Wong as he twiddled a stick of pocky, "Major Urube Ishikawa."  
  
"I have heard that he is a good fighter," stated Master Asia.  
  
"But can he beat the King of Hearts?" asked Wong, smirking. A smile was Master Asia's only reply.  
  
********************* "Gundam Fight standby!" exclaimed Master Asia as his Gundam stood tall and proud.  
  
"Ready?" the Shogun Gundam raised its fists.  
  
"Go!" Master Asia jumped high into the air, long folds of white scarf swooping down towards the samurai Gundam. Urube raised his arm to dodge it, but the scarf wrapped around his muscular arm and pulled, sending him flying forward.  
  
"Concentrate on the fight!" exclaimed Karato.  
  
"Mr. Urube." Thoughts of the Ultimate Gundam swerved throughout Urube's mind, making him feel dizzy as Master Asia relentlessly attacked.  
  
"I've had enough of this. Shogun Grip!" exclaimed Urube as he reached out with his shining hand. Master Asia rushed his hand forward, letting the fierce punch break though Urube's outstretched hand. The Major cried out as his arm crumpled to his side.  
  
"The Shogun Gundam!" cried out Mikamura, "It cannot handle this type of power!"  
  
"If only the Ultimate Gundam was ready. now that's a mobile suit," said Dr. Kasshu.  
  
"Mr. Urube! Dr. Kasshu. he'll be alright, won't he?!"  
  
"Many of his limbs have obviously been broken by Neo-Hong Kong's attack." he murmured.  
  
"I will defeat you!" cried out Ishikawa, "I can't lose, not now!" A saber manifested in Urube's grip and he took a fierce swing at Master Asia's head.  
  
"You once took the role of the lonely hunter," said Master Asia as he jumped and grabbed the Shogun's head, "But now. now you appear inhuman!" As Master Asia spoke, Urube took the chance and stabbed his opponent in the side with his saber.  
  
"You. coward! You do not deserve a hero's defeat!" cried out Master Asia as he gripped his side and jumped back. Urube only grinned, "He who laughs last laughs best.!"  
  
"Then prepare your ears for the roar of my laughter!" Urube cried out as Master Asia's scarves stabbed him in the chest, and he fell, defeated.  
  
"I. lost?!" screamed Urube.  
  
"Damnit!" Karato pounded his fist onto the metal surface.  
  
"Mr. Urube!" cried out Leiko. Her sobs were drowned out by the crowd's cheer.  
  
**************************** Alright, everyone! It's the moment you've been waiting for! Master Asia's victory is at hand, while Urube and the others head back to Neo- Japan-where the Major is greeted by some interesting news. It seems that Professor Mikamura is outraged by Dr. Kasshu's arrogance and is willing to make a deal with our hero, who has seemingly become pure evil in his thirst for power! Ready? Go! 


	8. Leiko Snaps: The End of the 12th Gundam ...

A figure clad in black walked along the dusty streets of Neo-England. Even though the world whirled around him, only one question stood on his lips:  
  
"Why?"  
  
Of course, many questions sprouted from this seed, "Why didn't I win? Is this plan really worth it? How can I get to the Ultimate Gundam?" Even as Urube sat down on a bench to quietly watch the sea, the latter question sat still in his heart and mind.  
  
"How can I get to the Ultimate Gundam?" he breathed, a bit of steam rolling from his mouth.  
  
"Major Ishikawa. The shuttle will be leaving soon," Urube took off his sunglasses and looked up at his partner, Leiko.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to just call me Urube?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Urube, you did," Leiko smiled as much as she could, even though it was evident that she had been crying.  
  
"I am well aware of the Shuttle leaving. I suppose, I just wanted to say goodbye to this ring."  
  
"Goodbye? What do you mean?" Leiko's eyes widened.  
  
"I've decided, I'm not going to participate in the Gundam Fights anymore," Urube pocketed his sunglasses and stood up.  
  
"But. why not?!" exclaimed Leiko.  
  
"I have my reasons and you are aware of them as well. the Plan would certainly not work if I was Neo-Japan's Gundam Fighter," said Urube. Leiko sighed, the Plan, it always came first. The plan to take the Ultimate Gundam, the plan for Urube to rule all.  
  
"Come, Leiko," Leiko stood up and followed Urube, taking one last look at the ring. Urube briskly walked to the port, and Leiko had to run to keep up with him. A button was pushed, and the metallic elevator doors opened, and closed behind them. Leiko watched the lights creep by as the elevator slowly rose to the shuttle bay.  
  
Stalker turned around, the elevator merely a square of light in the dark background.  
  
"Today we will see this Plan manifest itself. as Master Asia claims victory over Gentle Chapman, Urube and Leiko will get an unlikely ally. that of Professor Mikamura! I've mentioned insanity before, but one way you can lose your mind. is through rage. That is what has claimed this man. rage."  
  
***************** Leiko's eyes continued to follow the lights as the elevator continued its slow journey.  
  
"This ride gives one time to think, doesn't it?" said Urube. Leiko turned to him and nodded. Urube continued, "I've been thinking about the role of a true warrior. unafraid, unaltered, unloving. but, even if this role does seem perfect, it is not possible for a man to achieve this goal."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Leiko.  
  
"Everyone. has to have been afraid at least once, and until this is proved wrong, there is one think I know for sure. no man can live a life without companionship." Leiko nodded.  
  
"I suppose." Urube's blue eyes swiftly turned to her, but neither one of them moved. With Urube's insane eyes on her, Leiko felt like he was trying to see something inside of her, maybe her brain. or even her soul.  
  
"When you declared your loyalty to me, you said something afterwards. I am curious to know if it was true," stated Urube. Leiko drew in her breath.  
  
"Lieutenant, are you in love with me?" As the Major spoke these words, Leiko slowly exhaled. She tried to speak, but nothing came from her lips.  
  
"I'm so horrible when it comes to words," mumbled Leiko. A smirk crept to Urube's lips.  
  
"Then don't say anything." Leiko looked at Urube as he placed his arms around her and bent forward for a kiss.  
  
"Major Ishi." Urube's lips cut off Leiko. She wasn't quite sure whether these were Urube's true feelings, or if it was his insanity, and frankly she didn't care. She returned his kiss, letting her fingers find their way to his broad shoulders. The elevator stopped, and as the two fighters finally parted, Karato cleared his throat.  
  
"C-Chairman Karato." stammered Leiko.  
  
"The Shuttle will be leaving in two minutes," said Karato, "I will stay here for a few more days to see who the victor is."  
  
"Alright," nodded Urube.  
  
****************** Leiko sat quietly in her seat as the Shuttle took off, heading for Neo-Japan.  
  
"There will be. four of them," said Urube. Leiko looked at him, confused.  
  
"Four Gundams. the Grand Masters." Urube trailed off, and Leiko thought for a moment that maybe he had lost more of his sanity than she had thought.  
  
"Lets see. I think one of them will fly," said Urube. Leiko tried hard not to laugh.  
  
"A flying Gundam?!" Leiko giggled, but Urube put a finger to her lips and winked, something completely out of character for him.  
  
"Not just fly, but can also transform into a fighter." The Shuttle was filled with laughter and ideas for the rest of the trip.  
  
****************** Professor Mikamura stood silently outside of Major Urube's quarters and for the first time really thought about what he was getting into.  
  
"Lets see," he thought, "If I help Urube, I will be able to prove once and for all that I am the greater mind, right?" Mikamura shook those questions out of his head before knocking on the door. Urube casually opened it, and Professor Mikamura widened his eyes as he saw the Major in a tuxedo. At his side was Leiko, wearing the pretty navy blue dress she had worn at the dinner before the Gundam Fight.  
  
"What's the occasion?" stammered the Professor. Urube merely smiled smugly and said, "Why, this is just a nice gesture to someone who. helped me so much during the Gundam Fight." Leiko smiled devilishly, and her sanity obviously had its limits.  
  
"Please come in, Professor Mikamura," said Leiko. Mikamura stepped in, a bit unnerved at the mood. Many candles lit the small sitting room and three cocktails sat down on a circular polished table. At Urube's gesture, Mikamura sat down and watched as Leiko followed suite. Urube stood beside Mikamura and said, "Now, I was informed that you wished to tell me something. what is it?" Mikamura cleared his throat and started, "As I'm sure you know, Dr. Kasshu has been. agitating and annoying me with speeches about his revolutionary new Gundam. I'm tired of it. no matter what I say or do, I just cannot beat him. I can't." the professor trailed off, not able to continue.  
  
"Please, Professor Mikamura, continue," said Leiko.  
  
"I cannot beat him alone," continued Mikamura, "So. I am willing to help you in your mission to get the Ultimate Gundam, if you put Kasshu to silence." Urube grinned psychotically and Leiko smiled.  
  
"Excellent," said Urube as he extended his hand, "Do we have a deal?" Mikamura hesitated before shaking Urube's hand coldly.  
  
"Yes, we do." As Mikamura closed the door behind him, Leiko smiled broadly.  
  
"Now nothing will stand in your way, Mr. Urube!" she exclaimed. Urube walked over to her and handed her one of the cocktails.  
  
"Nothing at all," he said as they toasted. Silence hung in the air for a moment, before Leiko quickly downed the contents and sat down on the couch. Her slim fingers picked up the television's remote control and she turned it on.  
  
"See you Gundam Fight 13." Leiko was greeted with Master Asia's stern features, as it showed him as the winner of the 12th Gundam Fight. Leiko gasped silently and quickly shut it off, hoping that the Major had not seen. She slowly turned to him, her eyes fearful. His back was to her, and Leiko stood up so that she could tentatively walk over to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Urube." Urube turned to her and smirked.  
  
"I told you, you don't have to be afraid, soon there will be nothing to fear except me, so don't worry," Urube's smirk broadened as a smile tugged at Leiko's lips.  
  
"I'll obey only you, Urube. now and forever, no matter what happens!" exclaimed Leiko as she "glomped" him.  
  
"Then all I have to say is. see you Gundam Fight 13," said Urube as he grinned and turned off the light.  
  
****************** The author, Kaze, sat up from her computer chair and smiled at the reading audience.  
  
"Well, that's the end of "Get Ready and Go: The 12th Gundam Fight!" . There will definitely be a short story about Urube making a deal with the Devil Gundam. and then possibly a full sequel about the untold story of the Japanese Government during the 13th Gundam Fight." Kaze grinned psychotically and said, "I know that people have little patience for original characters, but I hope that Leiko filled her role. I found it odd that there weren't any women in Neo-Japan's government. so I decided to make one! And since I have a huge crush on Major Urube, I decided to make her fall for him. besides, he used to be a charismatic kick-ass guy! I would be surprised if he didn't have at least one girlfriend in his life." Kaze turned around on her heels and coughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, so sorry about the little suggestion at the very end, I mean, it just seemed like a good ending. and a "glomp" is a fangirl-esque huge, in case you were wondering," said Kaze.  
  
"Anyway, see you next story!" 


	9. Random Bloopers

"Get Ready and Go: The 12th Gundam Fight" Outtakes  
  
Chapter 1 Announcer: *holds the microphone to her pink lips* Damnit! I got lipstick on my microphone!  
  
Chapter 1 Leiko: *is running towards Urube* Major Ishikawa, sir..! *trips and falls flat on her face* Ow.  
  
Chapter 1 Leiko: *watches Urube get into his MTS Suit * Woo-hoo! Yeah! He's got a nice- *gets slapped by Dr. Kasshu* . Ow.  
  
Chapter 8 Urube: See you Gundam Fight 13. *turns off the lights* Leiko: .. .. .. Hey, what are you doing?! *SLAP* Karato: *pops up* And that's how he really got the scar on his face!  
  
Chapter 8 Leiko: *downs the cocktail and hiccups* Woah, that was some gooooood punch right there *hic* got any more?  
  
Chapter 8 Karato: *pushes the elevator button and waits a few seconds, the elevator doors start to open, but instantly close before he can see anything* What the.? *tries to open it again, but it closes* What is going on? *the same thing happens* What the f*** are those two doing?!  
  
Chapter 6 Wong: Why don't I get to ride the horse?! Master Asia: Because you have the hovercraft Wong: Damn you, Touho Fuhai! *eats some pocky* 


End file.
